in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Terabytes of Storage
Story by: CaptainRustbolt21, PeaVZ108, and JeloElducal Plot Teragill McDennis, Jelo’s elementary school friend and current champion of the United States Gaming Competition, has decided to come to Echo Creek to challenge the best of the best in gaming! Starcade, a big fan of Teragill, notices that he look suspiciously like Terabyte, a hacker known to steal experimental and potentially malicious AI, and decides to investigate with the help of her friends. Is Teragill really the infamous Terabyte or is it just one big coincidence? Story In the city of Eitbit, Starcade and her Retro Rebels are lounging casually in a coffee shop, chatting. * Starcade: '''And that was when I took his mace and shield, and that angered Shade. He wanted his weapons back, so I made him eat them. * '''Smokey Bacon: '''Woah, that knight can eat metal? That's out of this world, dude! * '''Starcade: '''No, I meant that metaphorically. I managed to defeat him with his own weapons in just a few hits. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''You guys should've come with us to the United Kingdom. It was a great battle! * '''Pink Angel: '''Totally. * '''Starcade: '''Still, I couldn't have done it without Blue or Pink Angel. * '''Test Subject Blue: ''(blushes) Really? Heh, wow, thanks. * '''Hot Air: '''Alright, I wanna hear another story! * '''Owl: '''Woah, calm down, Hot Air. I'm sure Starcade isn't a storyteller. * '''Hot Air: '''But it's my request! Starcade, will you tell me another story? * '''Starcade: '''Well... * '''Hot Air: '''Please? * '''Starcade: '(smiles) ''I guess so. I've got another one, but I don't think it's a story about us fighting villains. * '''Warlock: '''Interesting. * '''Pink Angel: '''Yeah, I wanna hear too! * '''Starcade: '''Alright, Retro Rebels. Have you heard of Terabyte? * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Well, uh, technically... Nah. * '''Pink Angel: '''Who's Terabyte? * '''Starcade: '''Let me explain. Terabyte is known to be an infamous hacker, possibly a better one than me. He has been best known for stealing several types of experimental and potentially malicious Artifical Intelligence all around the globe. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''You mean the whole of Earth? * '''Starcade: '''Exactly. * '''Hot Air: '''Not as exciting as I expected, but it's fine. Please go on, Starcade. * '''Starcade: '''Certainly, Hot Air. Now, as I was saying... ''Starcade continues sharing her knowledge of Terabyte to the Retro Rebels, until about fifteen minutes later... * Starcade: 'And so eventually, Terabyte suddenly disappeared when he stole Soviet Russia’s experimental AI and nobody on the Internet has seen him since. * '''Hot Air: '''But do you know where he went, Starcade? * '''Starcade: '''I don't know either. Terabyte could've been possibly sent to prison, or he is also possibly disguised as another person. He might even be dead for all I know! * '''Hot Air: '''Woah. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''From the way it sounds, it's kind of a relief that he disappeared. * '''Starcade: '''Well, to be fair, no one knows where he is. No one even knows if he's dead or alive. * '''Hot Air: '''I don't know why, but I'm kinda interested in meeting this guy. * '''Starcade: '''Trust me, you do NOT want to meet him. He's... Dangerous. And with that, I've finished telling the tale of Terabyte. Now, what should we do next, Retro Rebels? ''Then, they hear the intro to the Eitbit News Channel. * 'News Anchor: '''Welcome back to the Eitbit News Channel, where we show ''Video coverage about Games. This just in, video game champion Teragill McDennis has announced his plans to visit Echo Creek, not only to set up a gaming tournament to compete with Teragill and become Echo Creek's best gamer but to meet with the one and only, Locked Room Gang! * '''Starcade: '''Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, did the news anchor just mention... Teragill McDennis? * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Yes, but... * '''Starcade: ''(fangirl screams) '' * Test Subject Blue: 'Starcade, are you okay? * '''Pink Angel: '''I'm confused. * '''Starcade: '''Wait, do none of you know who Teragill is? * '''Test Subject Blue: '''No, sorry. * '''Pink Angel: '''Not a clue. * '''Smokey Bacon: '''If you ask me, the news itself left me clueless about what's happening. * '''Starcade: '''Teragill used to be a long-running gamer who was champion of the US Gaming Championship for 7 years running! SEVEN! * '''Owl: '''So wait, he was your inspiration to be the current Champion of Eitbit? * '''Starcade: '''Yes, Owl. And I can't believe my ears when they say that he's going to make a visit to Echo Creek! I can't wait to meet him face to face! * '''Pink Angel: '''I'm still confused. * '''Starcade: '''Never mind that, let's go to Echo Creek, now! * '''Test Subject Blue: '''But Starcade, there aren't any villains attacking... * '''Starcade: '''Let's just go! Trust me, you'll be excited to meet him just like I am! ''(fangirl screams again) * 'Test Subject Blue: '''Alright, I suppose. * '''Pink Angel: '''I guess I won't be confused anymore once we meet Teragill. * '''Starcade: '''You'll see, Teragill is one awesome dude! Come on, Retro Rebels, let's go! ''Starcade takes out a pair of dimensional scissors and cuts open a portal to Echo Creek before the Retro Rebels go through the portal to Echo Creek. When they reached Echo Creek, they saw a red carpet leading from the entrance of the Echo Creek Arcade to a roadway. They also saw Echo Creek police controlling a crowd who really want to meet Teragill. Starcade sees Jelo, who's standing in the entrance of the arcade, and wants to meet him, only to be stopped by the police sheriff * 'Sheriff: '''Sorry, partner, ya can't pass 'ere. * '''Starcade: '''But why not? * '''Sheriff: '''Good ol' Edmarkson will be-a meetin' with McDennis on this here red carpet. It'd be best if nobody be-a tramplin' here. (Jelo notices Starcade and waves at her) * '''Starcade: '''I see how it is... Okay. (notices Jelo waving at her and waves back at him, also winking at him) ''Starcade then hears a loud engine whirring and lots of people whispering * 'Person 1: '''He's coming! * '''Person 2: '''Ssshhhhh! * '''Person 3: '''He's here! * '''Starcade: '''Oh my gosh, it's him! It's Teragill! ''Then, a simple yet snazzy sports car drives up the roadway and stops there. When a police officer opens the driver side door, Teragill McDennis himself gets out of the car and waves to his fans, who were squealing in excitement, especially Starcade. She was so excited to meet Teragill that she manages to bypass the crowd and even the police so she can rush towards and hug Teragill. Though understandably surprised, Teragill rubs her head while laughing in contentment. * 'Police Officer: '''HEY! GET BACK TO THE CROWD! * '''Teragill: '''Aw, C'mon, officer! Give her a pass, will ya? * '''Police Officer: '''But- * '''Teragill: '''I don't normally do these kinds of things, but I'm willing to make an exception with the leader of the Retro Rebels! * '''Police Officer: '... Very well, sir. (goes back to controlling the rising crowd) * 'Starcade: '''I can't believe it, I'm getting my head rubbed by the one and only Teragill! And he even knows me! Thanks, Teragill, you're the best! (gives Teragill a big hug) * '''Teragill: '''No problem, Starcade! Remember this: never disregard something purely of its negatives. Like video games, for example; while they do have their fair share of negatives, that doesn't mean it's not fun! So, keep on Gaming 'til the very end! (nods at a police officer, who places his hand on Starcade's shoulder) * '''Police Officer: '''Alright, kid. Back to the crowd, you go. * '''Starcade: '''I certainly shall, Teragill. I won't let you down! (goes back to the crowd) ''Teragill then continues waving to his fans until he approaches Jelo Elducal at the entrance of the Echo Creek Arcade * '''Teragill: '''So... The most prominent member of the Locked Room Gang, eh? (holds out his hand) Teragill McDennis. Yours? * '''Jelo: '''Gerald Anjelo Bartholomew Edmarkson. Nice to meet you. * '''Teragill: '''Holy heck, you have a really long full name! ... Y'know, you kinda remind me of an old school friend... * '''Jelo: '''Yeah, me too. You seem kinda familiar... * '''Teragill: '''I'm sure it's just coincidence. After all... (pulls out an emerald half-heart) My old friend gave me this when I was in elementary... * '''Jelo: It looks like something I owned as well. In fact... Jelo quickly searches through his pockets and finds the other half of the heart, except its a sapphire. The two connect the hearts together, showing that they fit perfectly. Then they look at each other as if they immediately knew each other * Teragill: '''Wait. You're... My...? * '''Jelo: Terry?! * Teragill: 'Oh, my god! JELO! (hugs Jelo) Oh, how I've missed you, Jelo! * '''Crowd: '(affectionately) Awww... * '''Jelo: Hey Terry, how have things been going? * Teragill: '''Oh, I've been doing great! What about you? * '''Jelo: I've been busy defending Echo Creek, creating YouTube animations and dealing with college. * Teragill: '''Well, I don't mean to brag, but while you're doing heroic things, I've been making millions just by doing game playthroughs and tournaments! Wished life would've been that simple? * '''Jelo: Well, kinda, but I'm pretty much okay with how I'm living. * Teragill: '''Well, it's nice meeting ya, but I gotta announce the gaming tournament here. I'll catch up with ya, Jelo! * '''Jelo: See ya later, Terry! (leaves the entrance and spotlight to Teragill) * Teragill: '(enters the spotlight) HELLO, MY FELLOW FANS!!! (the fans cheer loudly, causing him to recoil in surprise) Loud fans. So, today, I'll be announcing the competitors for this year's Gaming Tournament, where they'll be fighting in a series of video games against each other. Last one standing gets to face yours truly to see they have what it takes to become the best gamer like me! Any questions? * '''Hot Air: '''What's the grand prize? * '''Teragill: '''You will be declared the Gaming Champion in Echo Creek! You'll also get some respect, but I can't guarantee that. Moving on! (snaps his fingers) The cards, please. (A woman in a green dress passes Teragill the cards for the contenders of the tournament) * '''Hot Air: '(to himself) Respect, huh? This sounds great! * 'Starcade: '(excitedly) Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man... * 'Pink Angel: '''What's so exciting, Miss Starcade? * '''Starcade: '''I just hope that I get into the tournament, it'll be the dream! Also, Teragill mentioned that the last one standing shall play with him! I hope I can play with him! (fangirl screams) * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Well, if you ask me, after you told us about Terabyte, I kinda have a bad feeling about that guy... * '''Starcade: '''Why is that? * '''Test Subject Blue: '''I did some quick research on Terabyte. Teragill over there seems to look just like Terabyte. The skull-like Space Invader on Teragill's shirt looks exactly like Terabyte's calling card! * '''Starcade: '''Eh, I don't think so. Terabyte is just an urban legend in the media. Besides, Teragill might probably have heard of the legend too and decided to dress up just like him. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe that guy is just Teragill McDennis. * '''Teragill: '''Alright, just to let you guys know, only six are gonna join this tournament, so cross your fingers and hope you'll join. When I call your name, come here. (reads the first card) ... STAR BUTTERFLY! * '''Star Butterfly: '*writing space* (walks up to the stage) * '''Teragill: '''What's next? ... Next up, Japan's greatest ninja, Kyoji! (Kyoji walks up to the stage) Uhhh... Nǐ-hǎo? * '''Kyoji: ''Sumimasen, nihongo de watashi o mukaeyou to shite imasu ka? Nihonjin janaikara. (Translation: Excuse me, are you trying to greet me in Japanese? Because that isn't Japanese.) * '''Starcade: '''Wait a minute, Kyoji's in this? (blushes) * '''Teragill: '(glares at Kyoji as he passes by) Beginner's luck. Now, where was I? Oh, yes! (goes to his next card) Come on up, Zesty! * '''Orange Cookie: '''Present! Category:Stories by CaptainRustbolt21